


listen to my aching heart

by nxttime



Series: I'm not where I'm s'posed to be [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: (fuck canon), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anyways, Batfam lantern au, Broke!Batfam au, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Poverty, and happy, as in, baby jay, because YES it IS possible to be poor and happy, money doesn't solve everything folks, they're poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: If you asked him, Dick would immediately tell you that—for him—being a Blue Lantern was great. He represented hope; he got to spread it and literally glow the color around the galaxy.It was wonderful.But, sometimes while he was out with the stars, he did miss home. He missed Bruce when he wasn’t with him, yes, but he mostly missed Jason and Tim and Ms. Esther from across the hall.Even when he was around on Earth he wasn’t really there. Space was tiring, and when he came home it was to rest.Today, though, was a day with Jason.





	listen to my aching heart

**Author's Note:**

> [uhh here's the link to the reference doc.](https://schweeeppess.tumblr.com/post/187199149272/so-batfam-lantern-au-info-because-i-wanted-it-to)

“God,” Dick yawned, covering his mouth with a hand. “My first day back on Earth and all I wanna do is sleep.” 

He paused. 

“Does that make me sound old?” 

Jason snorted, taking a bite out of his burger. 

“Ya been old, Dickface,” Jason said through his mouthful of food. “Sorry t'break it ta ya.” 

“Chew first, then talk, Jay.” Dick leaned back in his seat, taking a long sip of his lemonade as he flashed Jason a quick smile. 

If you asked him, Dick would immediately tell you that—for him—being a Blue Lantern was great. He represented hope; he got to spread it and literally  _ glow _ the color around the galaxy. 

It was wonderful. 

But, sometimes while he was out with the stars, he did miss home. He missed Bruce when he wasn’t with him, yes, but he mostly missed Jason and Tim and Ms. Esther from across the hall. 

Even when he  _ was _ around on Earth he wasn’t really there. Space was tiring, and when he came home it was to rest. 

Today, though, was a day with Jason. 

So. Burgers. 

Jason rolled his eyes and made a point to make sure he looked Dick in the eyes as he swallowed his food, opened his mouth, and stuck his tongue out to reveal he'd finished eating. 

“Happy?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Smugly, Dick answered, “Very.” 

Jason sighed as Dick chuckled, throwing a fry at Dick's forehead. 

“Ya always busy on Lantern busin'ss,” Jason whined, leaning his cheek on his fist. “An’ when ya finally home, ya lectur' me ‘n my  _ manners.” _

Raising a brow, Dick retaliated by flicking one of his fries at Jason, and commented, “I'm not  _ always _ busy.” 

Jason snorted, dipping the fry into his milkshake with his free hand. “Yeah ya are. Ya got Roy, ya got Wally, ya got work, ya got  _ work, _ and ya sleep!” 

Dick frowned a little. He didn’t spend  _ that _ much time away from his family, did he? He didn’t remember Bruce ever being as occupied as Jason made Dick sound, and they did similar things. 

Well, Bruce didn’t really have many friends outside the corps... But then that would be implying Bruce had friends  _ in _ his corps… 

Dick's frown deepened. 

Satisfied he’d made his point clear, Jason sat up and went back to his burger and fries. 

Unhappy with the new information he’d received, Dick pushed his thoughts away to focus instead on surrounding conversations. Jason was eating, Dick had stuff lingering on his consciousness, and they both needed a few minutes. 

The people in the booth behind him were talking about college. One of them was getting increasingly concerned over their financial aid, their voice getting a little panicked the more they spoke, and Dick was ready to turn around and offer some reassurance when the two others spoke up and comforted their friend. 

Satisfied with that situation, Dick went back to ignoring it, letting other conversations process. 

Jason tapped his hand and Dick blinked, snapping out of his head to focus on Jason. 

His little brother took a bite out of his fry, then nodded over to the table to their right, giving Dick and his ring a very pointed look. 

Tilting his head, Dick looked over to the table Jason had pointed out. 

A father and his kids were in discussing their meal options and, at first, Dick was confused as to why Jason had implied something to do with the ring and the family. 

He shot Jason a questioning glance and his little brother held up a finger. 

Wait. Yeah, fine, Dick could do that. 

So he did, returning his attention to the family. 

“Dad, why're we only getting one burger?” one of the kids—no older than eight, maybe—whined, tugging a bit at her father’ shirt. “M'hungry.” 

The father gave his daughter a tight smile, replying, “Money's tight, baby. I can’t afford anything more than a burger and your lemonades.” 

An ache started deep in Dick's heart, and his face pinched in pain at what he was hearing. He refocused on Jason, who looked far too sullen to have had the pleasure of not experiencing a similar situation, and squeezed one of his little brother's hands. 

“But _ dad,” _ the son said, earnestness in his voice, “it's my birthday.” 

“I know, Bobby.” The father sighed, his shoulders dropping a little, and said, “It’s why we’re here.” 

His kids seemed disappointed, but Dick could see how hard the situation was hitting the father himself. He could see the depressed set to the man's shoulder; the pain in his smile. 

“I know we ain’t got much,” Jason mumbled, drawing Dick’s attention. His little brother was staring at what he still had on his plate, hands in his lap, and Dick tried to avoid thinking about how many times this scene must have played out in Jason’s life as Jason continued. “But… Big Bird, we can’t do  _ nothin’.” _

Dick cracked a smile, lifting his arm to show off his bracelet. “Blue Lantern, Jay, remember?” 

Lowering his wrist and biting his lip, Dick took out his wallet and pulled out the bills he had on him. 

Being part of the Lantern Corps didn’t pay. Being a hero didn’t pay at all, if what he'd heard from the others in the League was true (which he didn’t doubt it was). Frankly part of being a hero meant not getting anything in return for helping. 

So his actual paying job was… Pretty shitty. He worked two jobs, actually, despite what Jason seemed to think. Bartending paid a few bills. Being a waiter for a prestigious restaurant helped pay the rest of his bills and food. 

Which was a long way to say that Dick was barely scraping by, and he didn’t have much money to spare. 

He had a twenty in his wallet, about four singles, and a nickel. 

“Hell,” he muttered. 

Taking a long breath, Dick looked at Jason. Jason, who looked both pissed off at his food and pained at the same time. His little brother. 

Dick collected his bearings and stood, walking over to the table. 

“Hey guys,” he greeted easily as he approached, smiling. 

The little girl pointed her fork at him, squinting. “Who're you?” 

Dick stopped when he was beside their table and considered his answer. “I'm nobody important, really,” he settled on. “I just…” 

Fuck. He didn’t think about what he’d say to explain himself. 

“Can we help you?” 

Oh-ho, the dad sounded a little (very) guarded. 

_ People skills, why do thou forsaketh me now? _

Sighing, Dick's shoulders slumped a little as he held his hand out, the money held tight in his fist. 

“Just a birthday present,” he said as he handed the cash off to the very confused father. “Things were rough for someone close a while ago.” 

Dick smiled at the father's wide eyes. “I hope this can buy you a cake, maybe a little present.” 

“What…” The father looked from the money up at Dick, then back again. “How can I repay you for this?” 

When the man met Dick's gaze again, Dick's smile widened a little. 

“Just have some hope,” he said. “Things will get better.” 


End file.
